


Immortal Creations

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Immortal Creations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Immortal Creations by RSS

_Immortal Creations_

by RSS 

* * *

Amanda walks down a busy Paris street. She has been shopping for a couple of hours when she feels the sensation of another Immortal. Scanning the area, she sees a familiar face. It's Franklin! He is sitting on a bench in a square surrounded by shopping bags. He looks just like an old married man, his black hair now gray. Amanda puts on a broad smile when Franklin sees her. Franklin stands as she opens her arms as she approaches him. "Franklin, how good it is to see you!" 

"Happy to see you Amanda! I haven't heard from you in yonks!" 

"Love your 'do darling." 

"Oh, you mean my hair? I think I preferred you with black hair. Somehow that seems to suit you better." Beneath his gray hair is a twenty-seven-year-old face and a slim to medium sized body. Amanda senses another Immortal, and Franklin smiles. "Here's my wife! Sarah, this is Amanda, an old friend of mine!" 

Amanda and Sarah exchange greetings. Sarah's smile doesn't hide her unmistakable look. It's the look of a jealous woman, a look Amanda has seen many times. Sarah is an average sized woman with long black hair with two gray streaks. Amanda guesses her to be around fifty years old. There is about two seconds of silence, but it seems an eternity. 

"We are here on Holiday," Franklin says to break the silence. 

"I live here. Why don't you come over to my place? We can talk about old times." 

"That sounds like a smashing idea. I always wanted to know about Frank's past life." 

The three of them arrive at "The Sanctuary," Amanda's home and place of business. Nick is there, which makes Amanda happy. Nick has been more moody than usual since Amanda triggered his Immortality. Amanda hopes that maybe Franklin can help Nick accept what he is. 

"Nick, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is...." 

"Frank Stone." Franklin extends his hand to Nick. Obviously he prefers people call him Frank in this life. 

"Nick Wolfe." 

"Pleased to meet you. This is my wife, Sarah." 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," says Sarah as she shakes hands with Nick. 

Amanda gets a beer for Nick, a scotch for Sarah, and a brandy for herself and Franklin. They talked for a few minutes about nothing. Then the conversation turned to their first deaths. "My first death was 850. I got bashed over the head for stealing a loaf of bread." 

"I just can't picture you ever having to steal, food," comments Sarah. 

"That shows you what 1,000 years of refinement can do for a person." 

"Ten years ago I threw myself off a tower block. I had tried pills a couple of times before but it didn't work. That time I wanted to do it right. I had known Frank for a few years; we lived in the same tower block. Not well, just an acquaintance. When I woke up in the morgue, he was waiting for me. He got me out of the morgue, off drugs, and gave me self-respect. One year later we married." Amanda understands Sarah's jealousy better. Frank is more than her husband, he is her lifeline. "I suppose the irony is, had I killed myself with pills, I really would have killed myself." Nick gives a smirk and glances at Amanda. "Don't tell me you committed suicide? I can't picture that." 

"No. Someone poisoned me. Amanda made sure it wasn't forever." 

Franklin chuckles. "So Amanda triggered your Immortality?" 

"Yea." 

"Something we have in common. Amanda and I had a bit of bad luck." Amanda is glad Franklin's lasting gift for understatement broke the tension. 

* * *

**_Outside Dover, England, 1949_**

Amanda drives along a coastal road in her new silver and purple Aston Martin Lagonda Drop Head Coupe. With the top down she pictures how she must look from a bird's eye view. She looks magnificent with the wind rushing through her hair she feels wonderful. Then ahead she sees an old jalopy traveling at a snail's pace. As she closes the distance she senses an Immortal in the pile of junk ahead of her. The Immortal's immortality hasn't been triggered, causing Amanda to sneer in disgust. This one will die in bed of old age thinking a full life is seventy years. The biblical phrase comes to mind, "he who saves his life will lose it." 

The slow speed has exhausted her patience, it's time to see what her Aston Martin can do. Nearing a blind curve, she pulls into the oncoming lane and accelerates. As she pulls even she sees a truck coming straight at her, reflexively, she swerves left. Her car clips the front of the jalopy, sending both cars skidding out of control and tumbling down the cliff. 

Amanda takes a deep breath and sees a man standing over her. Past him, she sees a smoldering wreck that used to be her car. "Miss, thank God you're alive! Don't try to move! They'll be here to rescue us soon." 

Amanda still feels a lot of pain, but also feels The Quickening. Amanda realizes she really did it this time. Her irresponsibility has ended someone's "mortal" life. "I have so many things I have to tell you...." she starts. 

"Don't try to talk, Miss! It'll be all right." 

"You don't understand. We're Immortal. That's why we're not dead." 

"Miss, it was a very bad accident. I feel odd myself." 

"That headache you have, it's called 'The Quickening.' You'll feel it every time you're around another Immortal. 

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"It took a bit of convincing, but Franklin took it very well. He never even yelled at me for causing the accident. I took him on as my student and my butler." 

"You know, you are very lucky to have Amanda around. She's a good teacher and protector. You see people of our century just aren't equipped for this sort of thing. If it weren't for Immortals such as Amanda, the nasty Immortals would have a field day with us." 

Amanda feels embarrassed by the praise. She'd better leave the room before Nick sees her blush. In an attempt to move the spotlight off of herself, she changed the subject. "You hungry? I'm famished. I'm going to go to the kitchen and see what's there." 

Amanda stands and walks a few paces, Franklin says, "I'll lend a hand! No, you stay there." They step into the kitchen and Amanda starts looking for something to eat. "Amanda, is this the time of The Gathering?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Almost all of the Immortals I know have either gone missing or turned up dead." 

"Look Franklin....Frank. From time to time a bunch of Immortals in an area get a sort of Gathering Fever. You should have seen it 1,000 years ago; you couldn't turn around without someone trying to kill you." 

"That's a relief. I'm not a very good teacher I'm afraid. I don't think Sarah is ready for The Gathering." 

"How about you? Are you ready for The Gathering?" 

"Not really." 

"You mean...." 

"I've never finished a match if that's what you're asking." 

Amanda thinks back, recalling that Franklin enjoyed his Immortality. It was a quiet time, The Game probably didn't seem real to him. As with every Immortal, sooner or later The Game becomes very real. 

* * *

_England, 1950_

Amanda reads the newspaper as she waits for Franklin to come home with the groceries. The sensation tells her he will be here in a moment. The door bursts open and Franklin rushes inside. He closes and locks the door behind him, his clothes cut to shreds. 

"Franklin! What happened to you?" Amanda realizes it's a stupid question. The Game happened to him. 

"I felt The Quickening, I looked around and there was this bloke with a sword in his hand! He introduced himself and then he came after me! I'm glad I paid attention to you Miss Amanda." 

"You won?" 

"Yes." 

"Then it's over." 

"I hope so." 

Amanda doesn't like the look on Franklin's face. "You won, but you didn't take his head?" 

"That's right." 

"Why not!" 

"He was disarmed and skewered. It didn't seem cricket." 

"Chivalry! I wish whoever invented Chivalry were alive today just so I could kill him! This isn't going to be the end of it. You won this time, next time maybe you won't be so lucky." 

"What makes you so sure it was a man?" 

"You told me it was a bloke." 

"No, I mean who invented Chivalry." 

"Because no woman would be that stupid." They both laugh. 

* * *

Its been three days since his challenge, and Franklin is out shopping again. He shops for groceries in a different place now. Amanda senses The Quickening and seconds later the door bursts open. A man steps in with a rapier in his hand. "What have we here? Mr. Stone's woman?" 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"R. F. Kingaby, my lady. Your man got lucky the last time. Now the odds are in my favor. My teacher taught me if you kill a man's woman the man will crumble. Stay still and I'll make it painless." 

"First off, I'm not his woman. Second, I'm not your lady. Third...." Amanda reaches behind a table and pulls out her broadsword. "If you want my head you'll have to earn it." 

"I will." Kingaby salutes with his sword. Amanda thinks, _What a pompous ass._ "Ah, what is your name?" 

"Amanda. That's all you'll have time to remember." Amanda goes on the attack. 

"You're quite the spitfire aren't you?" They parry. Kingaby is a better fighter than she expected. Nothing she can't handle, she just didn't realize Franklin was that good. They fight for a few more minutes then Amanda trips Kingaby. He lands flat on his back and loses his sword. "Farewell, my lovely." With that, Amanda decapitates him. She looks around and sees the damage to the room, knowing it's nothing compared to the damage The Quickening will cause. 

After The Quickening, she starts surveying the damage. Then Franklin bursts into the room with his sword drawn. "Miss Amanda, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." 

"He came for me." 

"Yes." 

"Oh, God." 

"You see what I mean now?" Franklin just nods his head. 

After they clean up the mess Franklin goes into his room. He steps out a short time later with a suitcase. "Miss Amanda, it's time for me to be off. I can't be putting you at risk. Thank you for everything. Pip pip." 

Amanda thinks to try to talk him into staying. Then she realizes it is probably time for Franklin to go his own way. "Good-bye Franklin. Take care of yourself." 

* * *

**_Present Time_**

Sarah walks into the kitchen. "Hello, I figured I should lend a hand as well." Amanda doesn't know if she should be amused or feel pity for Sarah. Obviously Sarah didn't like her being alone with Franklin. 

After they finish eating Franklin suggests, "I was wondering perhaps it would be a good idea we if used this opportunity to have some varied training. You could give Sarah a lesson or two and I could give Nick a lesson or two." 

Amanda is glad Franklin brought up the subject. Nick always seems preoccupied when she gives him lessons. Perhaps he will listen better when a man tries to teach him something. Fighting testosterone with testosterone. "I think that's an excellent idea." 

"So tomorrow about nine." 

"Let's say about noon." 

"Noon it is then." 

* * *

The next day Franklin and Sarah arrive promptly at noon, both clad in leather. Sarah has a large handbag with her. Franklin is his usual jovial self. Sarah looks enthusiastic enough, but Nick has his all too familiar distant look. "We were discussing it on the way here. Perhaps it is best if a pair of us practice in a different venue." 

"That makes sense. This way we won't get in each other's way," Amanda replies. 

"Gentlemen take the walk?" 

"Frank, you're still behind the times. This is holy ground, Amanda would be much better to deal with trouble should it comes along." 

"She does have a point." 

"All right, never let it be said the British are resistant to change. The ladies, women, will go, and Nick and I will practice in the safety of holy ground." 

"Good, now we will be by the abandoned train terminal. Nick knows where it is. In deference to your male egos you can come by later and pick us up. Then take us to dinner. I'm sure we'll be famished." 

"That doesn't sound fair," counters Nick. 

"No one ever said life had to be, ta ta!" Amanda says while Sarah takes two bottles of water out of her handbag and gives them to Franklin. On the way to their training ground, Amanda and Sarah talk a bit. Amanda avoids saying anything about Franklin, its up to Sarah to bring up that subject. Amanda learns Sarah was an aspiring actress. She had gotten some stage work, and even had a role in a short-lived television series. After that work dried up for her. Sarah isn't sure if her substance abuse ended her career or if her career ending caused her to turn to chemicals to escape facing failure. Either way, her life took a nosedive long before she jumped off that building. 

They practice in an abandoned terminal building. Sarah's sword fighting skill surprises Amanda; Franklin is obviously an excellent teacher. The lesson is a good workout for both of them, they are both perspiring heavily. Sarah reaches into her handbag and takes out two bottles of water. She hands one to Amanda. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." 

"Cheers." Amanda takes a long drink. Seconds later she feels a hot burning sensation running down her throat. Amanda lets out a gurgled scream. Amanda looks at Sarah, who doesn't look surprised. Sarah's neutral expressions morphs into an impish grin. "This was much easier than I thought" 

Amanda struggles to let out a few words. "Franklin and I never...." 

Sarah puts on a broad smile. "Is that what you think this is about? The only thing I am envious of is your knowledge and power, and I will have both in a few minutes." 

Amanda's vision is starting to blur. She feels unsteady, but picks up her sword. Sarah picks up her sword and flicks Amanda's sword out of her hand. "Don't be gauche. The poison acts very fast. You'll be unconscious inside a minute. I shouldn't have to tell you this. Let me tell you some things to satisfy your curiosity. About Frank, you didn't miss much. The only thing he is good for is introducing me to his Immortal friends. Did he learn his gullibility from you? I suspect he had a natural talent in that area. 

"I put on that jealous wife act to disguise my real motive. I think that was rather clever of me. It might comfort you to know you are going to have a heroic death. I'll tell the blokes we were confronted by another Immortal. He was a big chap. I think he should have a beard, what do you think?" 

"Bitch." 

"Is that all you can say? What a disappointment. Anyway, late tomorrow night I'll call Nick and him your killer just killed Frank and I don't know what else to do. He's the noble type, he'll come to me. A knife between his ribs will keep him still. Yes, I think that's a plan. Now, to the matter at hand. Any last words Amanda?" 

Amanda has lost her vision, and she can hardly breathe much less talk. 

"Perhaps I should say something. Something Biblical perhaps. Oh, I know. There can be only one." 

Amanda hears the sound of two swords clashing. Amanda wonders, _Was it wishful thinking? Was it really a sword striking my spinal column? I love you Nick!_ Amanda takes a deep breath. She is alive and in Nick's arms. Nick has a worried look on his face. Amanda hears the sound of a sword duel. She can tell from the rhythm of the clashes it's two skilled sword fighters. "Frank stopped her mid-swing. I suppose he broke the rules. Not that I'm complaining." 

"Neither am I. Nick, just stay here. No matter what happens stay here." Amanda picks up her sword and runs to the sound of the sword fight. Amanda knows she might have to barter Sarah's life for Franklin's. She would hate to see Sarah just walk away. The best Immortals she knows are easy marks for a predatory woman. Amanda sees the two combatants. Sarah is a very good fighter. Franklin is also fighting well but he is clearly on the defensive. Sarah has the advantage of numerous Quickenings, the knowledge of countless Immortals at her disposal. 

Franklin's younger body is what's keeping him alive. Amanda resists the urge to say something. If she breaks Franklin's concentration he can lose his head in an instant. Sarah fights Franklin up the steps of a loading dock. Sarah knocks Franklin's sword from his hand. Amanda takes a deep breath. Franklin vaults over the railing as Sarah runs down the stairs. Franklin reaches his sword. Sarah swings at Franklin's neck and Franklin ducks, taking a back swing with his sword, striking Sarah's midsection. Franklin steps back and then disarms Sarah. 

Sarah drops to her knees. Franklin and Sarah look at each other for a moment before Franklin backs away. Amanda knew something such as this could happen, she'll have to finish it. Walking over to Sarah, she cocks her sword and makes her swing. 

Franklin locks swords with her. Amanda looks into Franklin's eyes. He is on the verge of crying. Amanda has no intention of fighting Franklin. She glances at Sarah. Sarah obviously understands Amanda's predicament. Amanda either has to fight a friend or let Sarah go. Through her grimace from pain, Sarah shapes her face into a sardonic smile. A smile that is still there when Franklin decapitates her. 

Amanda figures Sarah never knew what hit her. Amanda feels it is much better than she deserved. Franklin is weeping out loud. He prostrates himself on the ground. Then The Quickening overtakes him, his body quivering every time a lightning bolt strikes his back. The Quickening is relatively long. After it ends, Franklin is still crying on the ground. 

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary where Nick is waiting for her. She knows Nick is curious about Franklin. "He'll be traveling for the next couple of days. I talked him into going to The Falklands. It's a good place for him right now. He will almost certainly be the only Immortal there. I would hate to see him challenged in the condition he's in." 

"On the drive over he told me how much he loved his wife. A half hour later he whacks her head off. What kind of existence am I condemned to?" 

Amanda has had enough; Nick's "holier than thou" attitude was barely tolerable when he was a mortal. Its time he gives up his naïve ideas and accepts what he is. "We don't live by mortal rules because we can't! Jail time is a nuisance at best! Do you know what a decade is like when you get to be my age?" Amanda snaps her fingers and continues. "It's easy enough for us to get out of anything by faking our own deaths. The only way Immortals can be kept in check is if Immortals police themselves. There is only one punishment. Sarah was a serial killer. If she lived she would have killed many more. Franklin did what had to be done. 

"You're upset because I didn't give you a choice. You have choices now. You can live or die. If you choose to live you can go off and live in a monastery, or you can learn how to use a sword. Make your choice quickly or another Immortal will make a choice for you. There are hundreds of Immortals out there just like Sarah." 

THE END 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
